Into the Never
by sirvictor
Summary: after a Hard Test in a Class Taught by Rossweisse, A Simple Contract Issei is assigned to, the Target being a New Client, suddenly turns into a Surreal Misadventure. Meanwhile Sona has Lost her Mind, after things go wrong on his end. Will Issei Fulfill his Errand, or Will he Die Trying? Will Sona Finish her Crooked Plan, or Will Asia, Kiryuu, Saji, and Koneko End her Tyranny?


Into the Never

Inspired by a True Story

Disclaimer: I do not Own any of the Properties in this Story, though Financial Donations would be Greatly Appreciated

Table of Contents:

Chapter 1: A Hard Class

Chapter 2: The Briefing

Chapter 3: The Lockdown

Chapter 4: The Gang War

Chapter 5: The Escape

Chapter 6: On The Run

Chapter 7: Saji Defects

Chapter 8: The Brawl

Chapter 9: On the Run Yet Again

Chapter 10: Face-Off on the Roof

Chapter 11: The Aftermath

Chapter 1: A Hard Class

Issei Calmly Walked to The Academy to find Rias waiting for him. "I'm Glad You could make it this time.

After today's Classes, Stick around-I Might Need you." Rias Instructed. Issei Nodded in response, as he

went into the Classroom to Find Rossweisse Entering the Classroom, Clearing her throat. "Today, We will

be having an Aptitude test to determine Your Future. Remember: There are No right or Wrong Answers.

Be Advised: These Questions are Hypothetical, With the Exception of the Last one." Rossweisse Said.

Issei Looked over his Questions Carefully. The Questions were as Follows: "#1: Suppose you were

approached by a Frenzied Man Threatening to Kill you. What is your response? Question #2: Working as

an Intern at a Clinic, a Patient with a Sore Leg Stumbles through the Door. The Pain is increasing at an

alarming rate. What is your action? #3: You discover a young, Orphaned boy in a Back Alley, who is

frightened and hungry, but also appears to be in possession of stolen property. What is your Action? #4:

If you made it to the sports festival, What Event would you choose? #5 Your Mother invites you to tea,

but you're surprised when she orders you to commit murder on a specific target. What is your response.

#6 Your Girlfriend/Boyfriend has been Locked in her/his bedroom, and You are determined to get

her/him out. What do you do? #7 Suppose you were critically injured, and You only have a minute to get

better. What is the best course of Action? #8 Your Neighbor is in Possession of a Copy of Go Go Kamen

Rider. You want it. What is the Best Method of Obtaining it? #9 You decide it might be fun to play a

prank on your mother. What do you do? #10: Who is Indisputably the most important person at the

Kuoh Academy: She who Assists us in times of Need, and to whom we owe our gratitude, and Our

Debts?" Issei Answered the Questions as best he Could: "I'd Say "Up yours, Bastard!" for Question 1, "I'd

Scream for help" for Question 2. "I'd Give him a hug and tell him everything will be all right." For

Question 3, "Three-Legged Race." For Question 4, "I'd Trade My Most Valuable Magazine for the

person's Life." For question 5, "I'd Kick the Door open and Help her get free." For question 6, "I'd

Scream for Help". For Question 7, "I'd trade it for one of my own movies." For question 8. "I'd Sneak into

her bedroom and Steal Her Clothes." For Question 9, "President Sona." For Question 10. All students

answered "President Sona." for the Last question, since the Golden Rule states that the President's

Authority is absolute. All Students Handed in their Sheets. Issei Trembled with Girlish Timidity at the

Idea that he might get the Future he feared he would get. "Hmmm….. It Looks like You will be a

Sanitation worker. "Again?!" Issei Muttered, in frustration, as he Trudged out of the Classroom. A Note

was left outside the classroom, reading: "Issei, I Have a Contract for you that sounds urgent. Stop by the

Old School Building. -The Prez" Issei Went over to the Old School Building and Found Rias outside the

Entrance, waiting for him.

Chapter 2: The Briefing

"I'm Glad You came. I Just Received Word of a Contract up north. Here's the Location. Remember: No

Goofing Off. and If you sense any Danger, Report it to me AT ONCE!" Rias Ordered. Issei Set off

immediately, Mounting his Bicycle and Went down a Long, desolate Road, but Accidently Passed

through a Red Traffic Light, though he Immediately Stopped, but then he Got Run over by a Truck Driver,

Knocking Issei Off the Bicycle, and Ruining it. The Driver Ran out of the Truck before it Burned to a Crisp,

melting the metal frame on the Bicycle. Issei Listened in on the Truck's Still-Working Radio, and Found

out about a Gang War in the Streets. "Hey!" Issei Yelled at the Driver. No answer came from the Driver.

"HEY!" Issei Roared, as The Driver Turned Around, and Ran away, in a state of Abject fear. Issei

Shrugged his shoulders and walked down the Road, noting his client would not expect him to pop out of

the flier, given to him. Right Behind him, electric tendrils burst from the Malfunctioning, Destroyed

Truck, Causing a Power Outage in the Neighborhood. Issei Continued his Journey, despite the Power

outage. Issei Noticed a Train passing down a Track, with a Mysterious Looking Flying, Armed Ship flying

Straight Towards it, derailing the Train, as it came towards Issei. Issei Gasped in Shock and Ran Across

the Grassy Field Ahead of Him. Suddenly, A Massive Explosion came from the Seemingly Destroyed Ship.

Issei Continued Retreating, Although his Uniform got Singed by the Flames as he Ran. Suddenly the

Cargo Cars in the Train Started to Separate and Break. One of them Crashed into a Fuel Tank, sending it

Flying towards Issei, He Did Manage to Run out of the Way, only to be Caught Off-Guard by another

Explosion coming from a Destroyed Cargo Car Containing Explosives. 10 Minutes Later he Recovered,

and Coughed up blood as he Got up. He struggled to maintain his Footing, as he Continued his Journey,

Passing through the Train Wreckage. Issei Passed by a Streetlight and Noticed Sparks Flying from it.

Passing through the Nagoya Power Station, The Electric tendrils coming from the Destroyed truck from

earlier, Flew Straight at the Power Station's Reactor, Causing a Power outage in the Entire City, Including

Kuoh Academy! Meanwhile, Vice-President Tsubaki Whispered Something Almost Inaudible in President

Sona's Ear. "This Could be a Problem. Take Care of it." Sona Said, with a Sinister Grin.

Chapter 3: The Lockdown

Asia was about to Leave the Academy when Aika approached her. "So. After Hyodo Again, I See." Aika

Said. "I'll Pretend I Didn't Hear that." Asia Replied. The Lights Went out throughout the Academy.

Suddenly, a Feedback Noise Sounded as the Loudspeaker Activated. "This is President Sona!

It has just been Brought to my attention that there has been a Power outage. As of NOW, All Students

throughout the Academy Are Confined to their respective Homerooms. Do Not Be Alarmed. The

Situation is under Control. Do NOT Interfere with the Student Council! Order WILL be Restored.

Discipline WILL be Restored. Student Council Members Are Allowed to Use Lethal Force if necessary. Do

yourselves a Favor and Do Not Let It Come to that, so that we might maintain a Big, Happy Relationship.

Any Student Caught outside His or Her Classroom will be Dealt with. SEVERELY. All Council Members, Be

Advised: Any of You Caught Associating with Any Students Attempting to Rebel Will Be Disciplined

Accordingly, That is All." Sona Warned, Over the Loudspeaker. "We've Got to Get out of Here." Aika

Whispered. "How?" Asia Asked. "Don't Worry. I Know the Academy Backwards and Forwards. Follow

me. "Koneko?! What are you doing here?" Asia Asked. "Kiryuu Brought Me Along as Protection." Koneko

Said, Cracking her Knuckles. "Come on! Let's Go." Asia Said, as they Forced the Door Open and Ran into

the Hallway.

Chapter 4: The Gang War

Issei Walked in Front of a Parking Garage, to Find the Aichi Prefectural Police Department in Full Riot

Gear, Carrying Shields and Security Batons, with Dogs Supporting them, against a Horde of Protestors,

Some Carrying Pool Cues, Some Carrying Baseball Bats, Some Carrying Pole Hooks, Some Carrying Meat

Hooks, Some Carrying Tire Irons, and Others Carrying Pipe Wrenches. The Riot Squad Started Batting

their Batons against their Shields in an Attempt to Intimidate the Protestors, to No Avail, before

Launching Tear Gas Grenades, as Crowd Control. Issei Shivered, as he Ducked down to avoid the

Grenades, before the 2 Gangs Charged at Each other, Clashing with one another. Despite their Valiant

Efforts, The Riot Squad was Overpowered, thus Calling in, The Military, The Fire Department, even the

Chinese Navy! Issei Looked around to Notice that the Darkened City had been set Ablaze. The War

Escalated Quickly, as the Military, Fire Department, Chinese Navy, and the Remnants of the Riot Squad

Joined forces to Defeat the Protestors, but the Protestors had other Ideas! Tanks Rolled Across the

Streets. Ships Sailed through the Ocean. The APCs Deployed more Soldiers to Fend off the Protestors.

The Chaos Ended with Atomic Bombs, but even The Protestors Survived That, Though The Atomic

Bombs Destroyed Much of the City. Suddenly, a Man Wearing a WWII Gas Mask Painted like a Skull,

decorated with Horse Teeth, and a Poorly Cared for Colonial Era Duster with a Black Frock Coat Overtop

of it, Carrying an Exterminator's Strap-Collar, as an Improvised Strangling weapon, and a Mysterious

looking Sledgehammer, riding an Armored Horse, Charging at a Civilian in the Crossfire, Snagging him

with his strap Collar, and Strangled him to Death. Issei Looked in horror, picked up a Brick on the

Ground, and Yelled Angrily as he Tossed it at the Rider, who turned his attention to Issei, who Turned

tail and Ran for it, using the Crowd to block his path. After a Long Walk, He Noticed Hundreds of Corpses

Hanging from Street lights. Some of them Students from the Kuoh Academy! Eventually, he made it to

the Location of the Contract, made his way in and Knocked on the Door, but with no answer. The Client

was too Traumatized to Respond. After Several Attempts, the Client Screamed in Abject Fear "WHAT DO

YOU WANT?!" Issei Signalled for him to calm down. "Easy, Mr. Nakanishi. Now you summoned

me, Right?" Issei Said. "Oh, Yeah. Sorry. I Thought you were a Protestor." Mr. Nakanishi Responded.

"What is your Wish?" Issei Asked. "Hmmm…..Let me Think….Well, there is one thing. My Father is Ill,

and I heard in the Bible that Making a Deal with the Devil is the Way to Go. "What If I Could Make him

Better? Ease his Pain?" Issei Asked. "How?" Mr. Nakanishi Asked. "That's Not important. I want

Something in Return." Issei Said. "Anything." Mr. Nakanishi Responded. "By Tomorrow, Your Dad will be

as healthy as a Horse. All you have to do is Sign here." Issei Said, holding out a Contract form. Mr.

Nakanishi Signed the Form, as Issei Pocketed it. "Now, About my Part of the Bargain. I Was Caught in the

Gang war, Too. Along the Way, I Was Hurt in a Train Wreck. Long Story." Issei Said. "There's Probably a

Bed around, if you need a Rest." Mr. Nakanishi Said. "Thanks." Issei Went to the Bedroom and Slept for

24 Hours, before Leaving. Issei Was Confronted by an Alluring woman waving her hand in the Air. Issei

Observed her Closely. The Woman seems to be Dressed like Raynare. The Rider Quickly Came to Her

Side, and Several Angry Protestors, Some with Stolen Military, Navy, Fire Department, and Riot Squad

Uniforms, and Their Equipment. The Woman Cackled Maniacally as She and the Rider Gave Chase with

the Rest of the Protestors. Issei Ran away yet again, and a Gruelling Chase has Ensued!

Chapter 5: The Escape

"Student Council is looking for us!" Asia Said, in a Worried tone of voice. "President Sona has

COMPLETELY Lost Her Mind!" Aika Said, in a Scared Tone. "We Need to find Matsuda and Motohama!

Before they Get Caught by Student Council." Koneko Instructed. "We Can't Just Stand here Talking! We

Need to Get out!" Asia Said. "I Can't do Much, but I have an Idea. There's a Fire Escape Not Far from

here. We'll have to force it open. Here. I can spare a few bobby pins. I usually use them for styling my

hair, but Drastic times call for drastic measures. One More Thing, I Found out that Devils are Real.

Maybe I can Scare them by telling them who they really are and exposing their existence to the rest of

the world. "Hold it Right There!" A Council Member Shouted. Koneko Quickly Tackled her and Punched

her Repeatedly. Eventually, she coughed up blood, and she then died, before Koneko Signalled For Aika

and Asia to Follow Her. Aika Then proceeded to take Asia and Koneko through the Path She Described,

only to be confronted by Saji. "You're Lucky It was ME that found you. The others won't be so Forgiving.

I don't Know What Your Plan is, but I Want to Go with you.". "Saji, There's a Fire Escape not far from

here.". Aika Said. "Good Thinking. Too bad it came to this. I Can't Believe the President would do this!

That Goddamn Traitor! Even Vice President Tsubaki is out of control. What Did I Ever Do to Deserve

this?!" Saji Replied, frantically. "Easy There. Calm Down. It's Gonna be Okay." Aika Said. "You're Right.

I'm Being Ridiculous." Saji Replied. Up Ahead, they Noticed Matsuda and Motohama with their lives at

stake at the hands of Katase and Murayama. "We should be leaving!" Matsuda Said. "We Should be

HIDING!" Motohama Replied. "Shut up. Get ready for a Merciless Reckoning. Man, did you Fuck with the

Wrong Gang!" Katase Yelled in a Warning tone of voice. Tsubaki Confronted the 2 Girls and Yelled

"These Hallways are Off-Limits to Students! Stand Aside or We'll Kill you for Interfering with Student

Council!". "Fuck You! Every time we find a perv, we punish them. It's an Ancient Tradition. Tough Luck

for you. You obviously have no respect for Culture!" Murayama Retorted, as She Swung Her Bamboo

sword, only to be Parried by Mirror Alice. "What the Hell?!" Katase Yelled in Surprise. "You Found out

Far too much about our true Identities, so We'll Have to Kill you, because it's important that Humans

Like You be Kept Unaware of the Existance Of Devils, Save Those Who Wish For Contracts. Nothing

Personal." Tsubaki Replied. "No. Please! Have Mercy. We Won't Tell Anyone! We'll Be As Quiet as

Church Mice!" Katase Begged. "We Cannot Trust You! May God Have Mercy on Your Souls!" Tsubaki

Yelled, Unsheathing Her Personal Sword, and Stabbing them both to death. Koneko Punched her Hard in

the Chest, Knocking Her out. 2 More Council members Emerged, and Rushed at Koneko, who Quickly

Killed them swiftly. "Run!" Aika Yelled, as Tsubaki Balled her Hand into a Fist and Recovered. Another

Council Member Emerged as they Ran to the Last Part of the Hallway leading to the Fire Escape. The

Council Member Rushed at Saji, Yelling "You Filthy Traitor!" Saji Activated His Absorption Line and

Knocked her Aside, Using it like an Improvised Whip, Only for her To Recover. "It's Locked. I Don't think

She Wants you to Leave, Saji! Distract Her While I Jimmy This Open!" Aika Yelled, Panicking. The Council

Member Tackled Saji and Stabbed Him in the Shoulder with a Sword She Seems to Have Acquired

Mysteriously. Saji Kicked her Away and Kept Whipping her with his Absorption Line, before Koneko

Finished Her Off. "Almost There….Got it! Come on!" Aika Said, As they Escaped the Academy through

the Fire Exit. "I Think we Should stay in the Old School Building until the Lockdown Blows over." Asia

Said. "Sounds Like a Plan. I'm No Fighter." Aika Replied. Suddenly, They Hear Angry Voices Coming From

The Inside. "Hold Up! I Hear Something…" Aika Said, as they Went to the Window. Matsuda and

Motohama Are Inside, being Slapped Repeatedly by Sona's Magic. "I Swear! He's our Friend! Issei Had

nothing to do with this! Why Does it Matter Anyway!?" Motohama Yelled. "This Area is Off-Limits to

Non-Occult Research Club Members. Don't Make this Hard on Yourselves! State Your Business and We'll

Let you Go!" Sona Yelled. "I Don't Have to Tell You Anything!" Matsuda Said. "Yeah, What he Said!"

Motohama Exclaimed. "I Won't Say this Again! Where…is…HYODO!?" Sona Shrieked, Angrily at the

Top of her Lungs. "We Don't Know!" Motohama Replied. "We Must Speak With Him! Look Around You!

This City is in Ruins! Don't You See?!" Tsubaki Yelled, as She Slammed her Sword at Motohama's Glasses,

Breaking their Lenses. "We're Not Telling you Psychos Anything!" Matsuda Replied. "and These Glasses

AREN'T CHEAP! I Can't See 2 Feet In Front of Me without them!" Motohama Yelled. Aika Kicked the Door

Open. "Unhand Our Friends RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Tsubaki Unsheathed her Blade and Held it up to

Saji's Chest. "You Bastard! I'll Slice You to Tiny Little Bite Sized-!" Tsubaki Growled, before Being Kicked

in the Chest by Aika. "That's the Most Stupidest thing about you authoritarian Types! You Never Know

When to SHUT UP!" Aika Yelled. "Stupid Interfering JACKONAPE!" Sona Yelled, as She Lumbered Over

To Asia and Glared at her. "Uh Oh." Asia, Koneko, Matsuda, and Motohama Said, in Unison.

Chapter 6: On The Run

Issei is On the Run from an Angry Mob Led by the Ruthless Rider. Issei Ran Down the Streets and Leaped

over a Fence, only for the Mob to Follow them, and the Horse to Jump over, with the Rider Still Saddled

to it. Issei Eventually Found Himself Cornered in a Back Alley, with a Barb-wire Fence Behind him. Issei

Hyperventilated Nervously. After a Long Pause, The Rider Left Issei to the Angry Mob right in front of

Him. "Come On, Brain, Think! Are You Going to Let them Kill you, or Are you going to Take that Gas and

that Lighter and Do something Really Stupid?" Issei Thought. Issei Took a nearby bucket of Gasoline and

Drenched himself with it, and Took a Gold Plated Flip Lighter, and Used it To Set himself on fire, and

Rushed at the Gang. Activating his Boosted Gear, he managed to Knock out most of the Gang Members,

but Couldn't Parry Against The Stolen Riot Squad shields. Issei Was Also Struck in the Back by a Protestor

Wielding a Pipe Wrench and Was Eventually Overpowered, but the Flames were doused by the Puddle

he Fell into. 48 Hours Passed.

Chapter 7: Saji Defects

"All of You had BETTER be here to Turn yourselves in. Don't Make this Hard on Yourselves. You're all

already in enough trouble as it is." Sona Warned. "You Lay a Hand on Them and You're Dead! I Mean it!"

Saji Yelled. "You are Delusional As You are Insubordinate! I Place the Good of Kuoh Academy above

everything. Even my Own Romantic Feelings, which I have Little of. We Must not allow Sentiment to

Overcloud our Judgement. I Admire Your Overprotectiveness, Kiryuu, But You are in over your head in

more ways than you can possibly imagine!" Sona Replied. Very Well, Saji, You Have my Word that These

2 Will suffer no Further Harm. "I Killed Your Vice President, and We can Do the Same to You! You're

Making me ANGRY!" Koneko Yelled. "Your Insubordination cannot be tolerated. Now then, Saji, If You

Really do care about Matsuda and Motohama, then You will see how dangerous Hyodo's Actions were,

following his Latest CONTRACT!" Sona Replied. Kiryuu Take off your uniform and Stand by to be

Stripsearched. There's No Need to Join Saji as an Insubordinate. "My Uniform?! I Don't Think So! And

Saji is No Traitor! You are a Fucking Asshole and a BITCH!" Aika Yelled Angrily. "Let us Let history be the

judge of that, Shall we? If You had Listened to Ms. Rossweisse, You'd Understand History is Indisputably

Written In Pencil!" "What do You Care?! She's not even a Teacher. I Saw her Myself!" Aika Interrupted.

"DO NOT INTERRUPT! I Intend to Put an End to this Lunacy! You won't Survive the day. I've Dealt with

Your Kind Before! Time to Put an End to this!" Sona Yelled as She Created a Sword made from Water,

using her Magic powers. "You're DEAD! I Never Thought of Myself as a Violent Girl, but You're not

leaving me much choice!" Aika Yelled. "Don't do this, Kiryu." Sona replied. "I'm Done Taking Orders."

Aika Growled, as she spotted a warped-looking Cable connecting to the Ceiling lamp, using it as an

Improvised Spear. "I must admit I am Soooooo Terrified" Sona Sneered, sarcastically. Aika lumbered

towards Sona as She Swung her Water Sword downward in an Arc, as Aika Shielded herself with the

Wire She found, thrusting it upward, into the Deranged President's Armpit. Sona Shrieked in Pain, as her

blade dissipated. Suddenly, blood gushed from Sona's wound; she clamped her other hand over it, and

backed away, glaring at Aika, her Bespectacled Eyes Filled with Hatred and Rage as she glared at Aika,

She Yelled "Now…I'm…ANGRY! I Don't CARE if I Bleed to Death! As Long as YOU, Stand Trial for your

Insubordination, so that I would die Happy.". "You Enrolled Me—Now Suffer for your Arrogance!" Aika

Retorted. Meanwhile, an atomic blast from the distance caused Aika to stumble forward, dropping her

scavenged makeshift weapon, slamming into Sona's Chest, as they crashed through the wall and into the

Fields, Outside, as Aika Struggled to push her away with one hand, and Scratch as hard as she can with

the other. She drove her fingernails into Sona's Cheek, and watched as her head snapped to the side,

blood spraying from her wound and lips. Aika Tried to Repeat the Process, but Sona Arched Her Body,

Violently, throwing her off, as she landed on her back. Before She Could Move, However, Sona Leapt on

top of her, and Conjured Snakes of Water to Restrain Aika's Waist, as Sona Pinned her arms to the

Ground, with her Knees. Aika Squirmed to get free as Sona Conjured her Watery Blade Yet again, and

Swung at her Unprotected Body over and over again, Tearing holes in her Uniform, exposing her Bare

Nipples and Left Butt cheek. Pain Flooded Through her, but then Adrenaline Surged through her veins.

"If I Die, I'm Taking you With Me!" Aika Yelled, as she broke free, her Stomach facing the Sky, though she

only rose a few inches from the Ground. Aika Stopped the Watery Blade from advancing with both of

her Forearms, as She Swung it back At Sona, leaving a Permanent Scar on her Forehead, as she lost her

balance, when the sword Flew to the Ground, Slicing through her Uniform, Leaving a Massive Stomach

Wound Behind. As She Scrabbled through her uniform, Sona Growled "That Does it. THE GLOVES ARE

OFF!". Aika Rushed at Sona, and Swung restrained her with her Elbows and slammed her Heels into

Sona's Hips, Over and Over. Sona's Half-Naked Body inched away with each Kick. When Aika Pulled back

her Legs once more, Sona Flipped Around and Came at her, Grabbing both of Aika's Feet and Tossing

them Aside, and Leapt on top of Aika Yet AGAIN! Aika went Nuts; Kicking and Scratching and squirming

to get out from under Sona. Aika Managed to Puncture right through Sona's Glasses, as She Ducked

from under her, as they rolled, each gaining an advantage for a split second. Nails Scratched, Magic

Activated, and Feet Kicked, eventually leading them to the Wall of the Gymnasium. "You…Fucking

BITCH!" Aika Yelled, Kicking Sona through the Wall. Pain Riddled Aika and Sona's Respective Bodies.

Aika was Exhausted, so she tried to restrain Sona, as she rushed at Aika, only for her Pantyhose to get

caught on a Dodgeball rack pushed to the Ground by Aika. Taking this as an Opportunity to Regain her

focus, Aika Whaled on Sona repeatedly, only for sona to stretch free of her restraint, losing her

Pantyhose in the Process. Aika Clawed and Bit as the 2 Girls Rolled, beating each other senseless, but

then Aika Slammed her Elbow against Sona's Vagina, Stunning her, and both hands flew to her face,

hard. Aika got on top of Sona and Put both of her Arms around Sona's Neck, began to sneeze. Sona

struggled to Break free, but Aika's Grip was Too Feral for Sona to Handle, as Aika Clutched, and leaned

forward with all of her weight, as Aika Choked Sona Tighter and Tighter, until Sona's Eyeballs Bulged

from their Sockets, and her Tongue Jutted from her Mouth and her Breast Milk Flowed out painfully, as

Aika Felt Sona's Bones Pulling, snapping and Breaking. Sona Coughed up blood, before She Finally Died.

though Aika continued to Choke her. Suddenly Saji Slapped Aika in the Back. "STOP! That's Enough.

She's Dead.". Saji Yelled. "Sorry. I've never done this before, but Sona was REALLY Getting on my

Nerves.". Aika Replied. "Fucking BITCH!" Koneko Growled, as She Punched Aika in the Cheek, Angrily

Shouting "COME ON!", before Running away. "Ow." Aika Said, softly, as they all left.

Chapter 8: The Brawl

Issei Took a nearby bucket of Gasoline and Drenched himself with it, and Took a Gold Plated Flip Lighter,

and Used it To Set himself on fire, and Rushed at the Gang. Activating his Boosted Gear, he managed to

Knock out most of the Gang Members, but Couldn't Parry Against The Stolen Riot Squad shields. Issei

Put Up a Valiant Effort to Hold off the Protestors. "If I'm Going to Die, I'm Taking you all with me!" Issei

Shouted at the Mob. Later in the Brawl, Protestors Wearing Stolen Army Uniforms, and Firefighter

Outfits emerged. Issei was Suddenly Shot at repeatedly by Tear Gas Grenades coming from the Stolen

Riot Gear that Some of the Protestors were Wielding. Issei attempted to Parry one of the Protestor's

Stolen Shields, but failed, but was Struck in the Back by a Protestor Wielding a Piece of Lead Piping, As

Issei Stumbled backwards, before Turning around and Retaliating. Suddenly, Everything Escalated, as the

Protestors dressed like firefighters Set up Hoses and Sprayed him, to Incapacitate him long enough for

him to be Struck in the Back by a Protestor Wielding a Pipe Wrench and Was Eventually Overpowered,

but the Flames were doused by the Puddle he Fell into, as a result of the Powerful Hoses Still Spraying,

before the Streams Weakened, and started to Turn off. 48 Hours Passed.

Chapter 9: On the Run Yet Again

The Same Flying Vessel that Crashed the Cargo Train earlier was in Hot Pursuit. Issei Ran woke up and

Ran from the Alley. Now, his Life is at Stake Once More! "What is Going ON Here?!" Issei Thought, as he

Ran Away from the Vessel. Issei Vaulted over a Ruined Fence on the Highway, Sliding down the Support,

and Hijacked an Old Bicycle. Issei Gained Quite a Bit of Distance from the Mysterious-looking Helicopter,

though the Persistent Gunship Continued to Pursue Issei, as he Pedaled the Ruined Bicycle. In an

Attempt to Lose the Gunship, Issei Pedaled through a Shortcut. The Gunship Launched its 2 Heat Seeking

Missiles which were tracking Issei, as he Activated His Sacred Gear while focusing on using his Right arm

to Hold the Handlebars on the Bicycle. Issei Fired a Dragon Shot at one of the Missiles, but Missed. After

Pedalling down a Long Road, he Fired another Dragon Shot at the Missiles, only for him to Miss yet

Again. Issei Went into a Dark Tunnel. The Missiles Suddenly Turned on Built-in Spotlights. The Gunship

Sent in Mysterious-Looking Flying Mirrors to Support the Missiles. Issei Tried to Fire Another Dragon

Shot at the Missiles, Only for the Mirrors to Reflect the Beam at Issei, Who Quickly Ducked. Issei Fired a

Dragon Shot as the Missiles Closed in on Him, while he exited the Tunnel. This time, the Beam Destroyed

the Mirrors and the Missiles. The Gunship Flew Right in Front of Issei and It's Guns Retracted and

Started Shooting at him. Issei Tried to Avoid the Closing Rounds that fired from the Guns. Issei Tried to

lose The Gunship under a Highway, only for the Gunship to Pursue and Shoot at him. As Issei Went to A

Broken Piece of Road, Using it as an Improvised Ramp, the Gunship flew Right in Front of Him, as Issei

Drew his Trusty Blade, Ascalon, while the Gunship continued to Fire at him, as Issei Leapt off the Bicycle

and Onto the Gunship's Windshield, and Drove Ascalon into the Gunship further and Further, until it

Stabbed into the Gunship's Engine, Causing it to Crash. Issei Leapt off, but Fell face First into the Kuoh

Academy Roof!

Chapter 10: Face-Off on the Roof

Issei Woke up on the Roof of the Kuoh Academy Building, after a Long period of Time, Groaning in Pain,

Coughing up blood as he slowly got to his feet. He Experienced Flashbacks of Raynare as he Awakened.

But Then He Was Snagged off Guard, by the mysterious Rider's Strap Collar. Issei Yelled in Surprise as he

got Pulled away. He Strained as he Pulled on the Collar, but the Horse Reared, and the Rider Pulled Issei

Closer with more Force in an Attempt to Strangle him to Death. Thinking Quickly, Issei Smashed The

Rider's Sledgehammer Against His Gas Mask. After The Gas Mask Fell From His Face, Issei's Jaw Dropped

to Find that The Rider was in fact Issei's First Client, Morrisawa! As Morrisawa's Steed Charged at Issei,

who had a Smug Look on his Face, Issei Shrieked Angrily as he Smashed the Sledgehammer against the

Roof, Causing Morrisawa to Slowly Disintegrate, But Issei Smashed the Hammer Repeatedly against the

Roof, Causing Tremors, Even Severely Damaging the Building, Gaining the Attention of Rias and the Rest

of the Occult Research Club. Rias Went outside and Yelled "What's Going on Here?!".

Chapter 11: The Aftermath

"Look Around you." Akeno Said. "What Happened? Why is Everything destroyed?" Rias Asked. "I Heard

Several Explosions. Apparently a War Broke out in the Streets. Issei was Caught in the Middle of it. I

Received intelligence of this earlier in the Afternoon." Yuto Said. "What the Hell?! What is That?!" Akeno

Yelled in shock, as the Falling Gunship Issei Destroyed fell into the Kuoh Academy Roof, Destroying Half

of it. "Don't be Scared. I'll Have a Word with my Dear Servant. Can We Please Have Someone go out to

Assess the Damage, Please?" Rias Requested. "With pleasure." Akeno Replied. Suddenly, Koneko, Saji,

and Asia Returned to the Academy, as Aika Ran to Safety after hearing the telltale sounds of Metal

Groaning. "Where have you BEEN?! You had us Worried!" Rias Yelled. "I hate to break it to you, Rias-

Sama, but President Sona Lost her mind. Everything Escalated Quickly, and one of the Students, "Aika

Kiryuu", By Name, Took Matters into her own hands. Didn't you hear the Announcement?" Saji

Explained. "No. Tell me what happened." Rias Replied. "Okay, so a Blackout Happened, and the Sona

Decreed that All Students were to Remain in their Classrooms. Any students Caught outside their

Classrooms were Killed by Student Council." Koneko Explained. "is this True." Rias Asked. "Yeah. Issei's

Perverted Friends were Tortured. Almost Killed. Motohama Even Lost his Glasses!" Koneko Explained.

"Thank You. You were Right to Bring this To My Attention. I'll see that this is raised with My Brother,

Serafall Leviathan, and the Rest of the Great Kings as Soon as Possible. Issei Fell from the Ruined

Gunship onto the Ground. "Good Lord! Are You All right?!" Asia Asked, in Abject Shock. "I…..I…"

Was All Issei Could muster. Asia Examined him, to find Soot Marks on his Uniform, and Scrapes, Bruises,

and Cuts on his Body. "How Badly is he Hurt?" Rias Asked. "Very." Asia Replied. "Heal him Now." Rias

Said. "Right." Asia Replied, as she Used Twilight Healing to Regenerate Issei's Wounds. Issei Groaned in

Pain as he Got up. "You BASTARDS! I'll Kill You All. I'll-ACK! Where Am I?!" Issei Yelled. "You're back

at the Academy. It's all Right. I was Unaware there was this much Chaos in the City. Had I Known About

this, I Would have Accompanied you. I'm So, So Sorry. But you got the Job done, and that's all that

Matters." Rias Turned to notice a Gasoline stain on Issei's Shirt. "Where did this Come from?! And What

is That?! You Lit yourself ablaze, Didn't You?! Why would you do something so Dangerous?! So

STUPID?!" Rias Said, in a Berating tone. "A Bunch of Protestors, were Chasing me. I Was Cornered. I

Decided that If I was Going to Die anyway, I Might as Well take them with me." Issei Replied. "What

about your Boosted Gear? Humans should be Child's Play to you!" Rias Replied. "Yeah, about that. See

that Thing over there?" Issei Said, Pointing at the Ruined Gunship Wreckage. "Yeah." Rias Replied. "I was

On the Run from a Flying Machine of Some Sort." I could only Muster a Few Dragon Shots, and one

Strike with Ascalon." Issei Explained. Akeno Returned and Said "The School's Destroyed." In a Sorrowful

tone. "Where's Sona?" Rias Asked. "She's Dead. Aika Kiryuu, One of the Students here, was in a Heated

Fight with her, because of her Apparent "Arrogance" as she Called it, and Eventually, she Choked her to

death." Akeno Explained. "WHAT?! The Students never told me that the School was on LOCKDOWN!

Unbelievable!" Rias Said, in Surprise. "Even Vice President Tsubaki, and the Rest of her Pieces were

Killed, too." Akeno Said. "It's worse than I Thought. Fine. We'll Fix it Ourselves. Let's Give Issei Some

time to Recover from his Wounds. "Wait. I Have Something to Tell you, Prez." Issei Muttered. "I'm

Listening." Rias Replied. "There was a Horseman who Chased after me. He had a Leather Stick with a

Collar Around it, and a Really Big Sledgehammer. He Looked Just Like Freed, but he Wore a Gas Mask.

After He Lost the Mask when I Fought him, I Found out he was One of My Clients. His Name was

Morrisawa.". Issei Explained. "WHAT?! I Didn't Know Morrisawa was a Wold in Sheep's Clothing! Why

did this happen?" Koneko Yelled in Surprise. "No Idea, to be honest." Issei Replied. "Come on. Let's get

you some rest. I'll Put you to bed and Hug You Tight, Naked while I Nurse you back to health with my

Twilight healing." Asia Said, Calmly. As Promised, Asia went to Issei's House. Issei's Parents were Struck

with Fear when they saw Issei's Condition. "What happened to you?" Issei's Father asked. "and Why is

Your Uniform covered in Soot?" Issei's Mother asked. "Long story. I Promised Rias that I would Take

Care of him." Asia Explained. "Please do." Issei's Mother Said, in a Worried, almost Sorrowful tone. Asia

Tucked Issei into his Bed, Took off her Uniform and Underwear and Got into bed with him. Embracing

him, tight as she could, she Started to Heal him. "I Don't Know If I Told you this, But I'm Sorry you

couldn't Suck Rias' Nipples, Earlier. Here. You can suck on mine." Asia Said, as She Placed Issei's head

close to her Breasts. "Thank you." Issei Whispered, before Sucking her Breasts. "Go on, that's what you

need. Here, Suck in some of my Breast milk. That'll make you feel better." Asia Said, as they both fell

fast asleep.


End file.
